MySims: Island Paradise
MySims: Island Paradise Description: The Residents of (Town Name) are going on a free trip to a beautiful resort on a distant island. But then things take a turn for the worst! Explore A Whole New World Construct new buildings and equipment like never before! Create Amusement Parks and Diners! Add flowers, trees and more plants! With 50+ new essences, the possibilities are almost infinite! Meet New Faces...and Old Ones too! Meet your favourite characters from the previous games hangin' out on Sunny Bay and meet new arrivals from all over Simland! From DJ Candy to the Landgraab family! Plot Mayor Rosalyn has scheduled a vacation for all of your Town to a distant island with crystal clear waters and sunny skies. Everyone has their own holiday home ( except families i.e Violet and Poppy ). It was extremely cheap when she was trying to book a holiday. You go to A'halike Plaza where Rosalyn is handing out people's Holiday Home Keys. You check your phone and research why the island's Holiday Homes were so cheap and why the island was so empty. It turns out that the island is inhabited by vicious monsters who can destroy buildings in a single swipe! You are about to warn everyone about what you have learnt, but it's too late! Everyone heard a roar coming from I'kahale Avenue, where all the homes are, and Rosalyn orders everyone to run to safety but you are all cornered and death is approaching very swiftly. Just when you think you are about to die, a bright light appears in front of you in the shape of a person. The monsters quickly run back to their territory and the light gracefully glides to the ground and becomes human. The mysterious figure, wearing a white and blue rope turns to you. ???: I hope you weren't frightened by those monsters. Rosalyn: M-m-master Xi? I can't believe it's actually you! I thought you had died in...the accident... Master Xi: Well...yes...and no...I will explain later. Rosalyn: Bu- Master Xi: The barrier protecting Me'lula Island is weakening. May I ask, is anyone of you knowledgeable in the arts of Essence Bending? Rosalyn looks at you with a smile and gives you a friendly push towards Master Xi. He stares at you intently but with a slight smile on his face. Master Xi: Oh, I have heard about you, you are (player name) am I correct? Choices: 1.Yes, 2.Indeed, 3.Don't know who yer talkin' about. Choice (1) Choice (2) Choice (3) You: Don't know who You: Indeed. You: Yes yer talkin' about. Master Xi: Heh, I haven't heard Master Xi: Yes, Master Xi: Oh you are those words in over 10 years. indeed such a joker, I know you are (player name). Master Xi: Let us see your skills. Here take this Magic Monocle. It will enable guide you when creating with your magic. MISSION ONE THE MAKINGS OF A WAND Unlocked: Talk to Master Xi after introduction. Description: Master Xi: The only thing you can craft without a wand is a wand. To enable the guide to creating the wand, just think very hard on the figure of a wand, and the monocle will help you to put that idea into reality. You will need a Maikite crystal in the centre and luapelite metal for the actual staff for a basic wand. Here, take some. Obtain: 2 x Luapelite Metal essence, 1 x Maikite Crystal '''Objective: '''Make a wand with 2x Luapelite Metal essence and a Maikite Crystal More Coming Soon... Category:Games